Le Pari
by Miss Bloody Mary
Summary: defi de Bloody's soul. Qu'est ce qui se passe quand un moine et un kappa font un pari ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà ma nouvelle fic écrite à la demande de Bloody's soul qui n'aime pas mes Gojyo/Sanzo. Elle m'a lancé un pari et voilà, en grande fan de saiyuki je le releve. (petite histoire en 4 chapitre)**

**(chapitre1 modifier, mon intro n'avait pas été prise en compte par le site)**

* * *

Gojyo glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et lança un regard aguicheur en direction d'une table située un peu plus loin dans le restaurant. Les deux filles installées à la table se mirent à rire sans retenu. Face à lui, Hakkai poussa un soupir de découragement. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient le luxe de pouvoir manger dans une auberge d'un village tranquille, c'est-à-dire sans monstre pour leur sauter dessus et réclamer à corps et à cris le sutra de leur moine, il fallait que son ami joue son petit numéro. Le brun ne doutait pas que d'ici quelques minutes les deux jeune femmes, complètement conquise par ce si stupide numéro de drague de son ami, viendraient les rejoindre à leur table pour faire plus ample connaissance avec le Don Juan de service. Il était également sur et certain que Gojyo réussirait à se mettre dans la poche au moins une des demoiselles, si ce n'était pas les deux, et qu'ils partiraient tout les deux, ou tout les trois, faire un petit tour en ville ou il pourrait conclure à l'abris des regards indiscret. A cette pensée, il se sentit étrange. Ses voisins virent-ils cette ombre de tristesse passer dans ses yeux ? Gojyo ne semblait en rien s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait à sa table, Goku était complètement absorbé par sa nourriture et Sanzo… Enfin Sanzo était égale à lui-même, enfermé dans son monde. Sans doute ne remarqua-t-il rien, du moins c'est ce que Hakkai espérait.

Alors que le rouquin commençait à s'épuiser de lancer des œillades aux jeunes femmes quand enfin ses efforts furent récompensées : les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers eux. Il se recoiffa rapidement et lança un regard à Hakkai. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur et le brun lui répondit d'un geste affirmatif de la tête. A chaque fois c'était la même chose. Quand des filles venaient vers lui après un long moment à les aguicher du regard, Gojyo se tournait toujours vers son meilleur ami. Au début le brun pensait qu'il lui demandait son accord pour partir avec ses conquêtes, mais il avait vite comprit qu'il lui demandait simplement s'il était bien coiffé.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. » murmura Gojyo en souriant en coin.

Hakkai releva la tête vers les jeunes femmes. Elles sourirent gentiment à son ami avant de se tourner vers lui. Il sursauta en remarquant que les inconnues n'étaient pas venues pour le rouquin mais bien pour lui. Une des deux se pencha vers lui pour le saluer, lui laissant une superbe vue sur son décolleté. Le jeune homme avala sa salive de travers quand elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

« Bonjour beau brun. »

« Bon… Bonjour. »

En face de lui, il vit Gojyo devenir pâle comme un mort. Sa mâchoire semblait s'être décrochée et il le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Jamais encore des jeunes filles ne s'étaient détournés de lui pour aller vers son ami. Et voilà que ce soir, ses conquêtes lui filaient sous le nez.

« Tu viendrais pas boire un verre avec nous ? » demanda une des deux jeunes filles.

Le brun n'y croyait pas. On le draguait ! Depuis qu'il connaissait Gojyo cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, l'autre lui faisant sans doute trop d'ombre et voulant toutes les jolies filles pour lui. Deviendrait-il mignon ? Cette pensée le fit sourire. Après un dernier regard à son meilleur ami il se leva et donna un bras à chacune des jeunes filles qui se mirent à glousser.

« _Que cela lui serve de leçon._ » pensa le brun en s'éloignant.

Goku et Sanzo qui avaient jusque là regardé la scène sans oser intervenir, le singe en avait même oublié de mangé ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, se tournèrent, médusé, vers le dindon de la farce. Gojyo avait toujours l'air d'un poison sorti de l'eau. Goku se mit à rire bruyamment devant ce regard vide de toute expression et même Sanzo dut masquer un sourire de sa main.

« Ferma là, baka saru ! » rugit Gojyo en tentant de se ressaisir, le regard toujours tourné vers la porte par laquelle venait de sortir son ami et les deux jeunes filles qu'il aurait normalement dû pouvoir tenir dans ses bras en se moment même.

« On dirait bien qu'elles t'ont filé entre les doigts. » commenta le moine en masquant toujours son sourire.

« Hakkai a été plus rapide que toi ! »

Le rouquin se repassa la scène qui venait de se dérouler dans son esprit, tentant de trouver ce qui avait bien pu cocher. Pourtant, comme toujours, il avait été parfais. Depuis quand les filles ne s'intéressaient plus à ses cheveux rouges ?

« On dirait bien qu'elles préfèrent les bruns. » pouffa Goku en se resservant une nouvelle fois dans le plat.

« Je t'ai dit : la ferme ! »

« Voyons, ne t'en prends pas à se pauvre animal sans cervelle. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si tu n'as plus la côte. »

Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête et il n'allait pas tarder à commettre un meurtre si ce stupide moine ne se taisait pas tout de suite. Il se leva d'un bond, envoyant sa chaise voler contre le mur derrière lui et vint se placer devant le bonze. Profitant de l'effet de surprise, il passa une jambe de chaque côté de l'homme et s'assit sur lui. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui souffle :

« Ose encore une seule fois dire que je n'ai plus la côte. »

Le teint d'ordinaire si pâle du moine vira au rouge, mais il trouva encore en lui la force pour rejeter son « ami » en arrière. Ce dernier le regardait à présent avec un sourire satisfaire sur le visage où toute trace de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir s'était envolée.

« Garde ça pour d'autre tu veux ! » s'énerva le moine, déjà prêt à sortir le flingue à la moindre nouvelle tentative d'approche du rouquin.

« Et qui ça ? Hakkai vient de me voler mes deux beautés. Il aurait au moins pu m'en laisser une ! »

« Il plait, lui ! » lança Goku, toujours prêt à en découdre avec son compagnon de voyage.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une idée stupide passa dans la tête du moine. Il revit les yeux tristes de son compagnon et se dit que c'était sans doute le moment d'en profiter s'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir un tel regard. Comprenez bien, le bonze n'agit pas ainsi par compassion et encore moins par amitié, c'est simplement qu'il en avait assez de voir Gojyo draguer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, rendant leur voyage encore plus long et désagréable.

« Dis moi Gojyo, tu te crois toujours capable de faire tomber n'importe qui après ce qui vient de se passer ce soir ? » demanda le moine en souriant toujours.

« Bien sur que oui ! »

« Alors prouve le nous. Fait tomber celui que les dames semblent préférer. »

« Tu veux que je drague Hakkai ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? »

Gojyo ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la table. Draguer Hakkai ? C'était son meilleur ami et il lui avait toujours dit qu'il ne voulait pas de garçon dans son lit. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il refusait il allait s'attirer les moqueries de ce moine de malheur.

« Ok. J'ai combien de temps ? Deux semaines, dix jours ? »

« Pour un tombeur comme toi, une semaine devrait suffire, tu ne crois pas ? »

Depuis sa place, Goku observait la scène sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Il vit le kappa se crisper après la dernière phrase de Sanzo avant d'accepter le pari d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

Ça faisait déjà deux heures que Gojyo attendait le retour de son ami. Comme souvent, Hakkai et lui partageaient une chambre, laissant le moine seul avec le singe. Jusqu'à présent ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il préférait de loin la compagnie de l'ancien humain à celle de cet estomac sur patte qui passait sa nuit à ronfler. Au moins Hakkai ne ronflait pas et se levait généralement assez tôt. Par nuit de pluie il lui arrivait même de ne pas dormir du tout. Jamais son ami ne l'attendait quand c'était lui qui était de sortit avec des jolies filles, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. D'ailleurs, si ça avait été un jour comme les autres, il ne serait pas ici mais dehors à faire ce que tout homme doit faire quand il est en agréable compagnie. Aujourd'hui c'était le jour où il mettait en route le plan « Hakkai dans mon lit »

Alors qu'il se disait que le brun n'allait pas rentrer de la nuit, ce qui d'une étrange manière l'attristait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Un flot de lumière jaillit dans la pièce, l'obligeant à se protéger les yeux pendant que son ami pénétrait dans la chambre.

« Tu ne dormais pas ? » demanda timidement Hakkai en retirant son pull.

« Non. Je… Je m'inquiétais. »

« Vraiment ? »

Dans le noir, Gojyo ne pouvait que deviner son sourire, celui qu'il leur servait tous les jours du matin au soir, ce sourire qu'il haïssait tellement il était faux.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois partir avec des filles. Je me demandais… »

« Comment ça c'est passé ? Et bien je dois dire qu'on c'est bien amusé, mais je pense qu'elles ne voulaient pas simplement danser et boire un verre. »

« Tu n'as pas… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne voulant pas entrer dans la vie privé de son ami. Mais s'il devait le draguer, autant savoir tout de suite ce qu'il avait fait avec ces filles.

« Non. »

Gojyo poussa un soupir discret.

« Je crois qu'elles sont retournées à leur hôtel le faire sans moi. » conclut le brun en s'allongeant dans son lit. « Bonne nuit Gojyo. »

Dans son lit, le rouquin manqua de s'étouffer.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous à plu. je tenterais de mettre la suite dans une semaine environ.**

**review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, désolé du retard mais mon net n'était pas très bon... enfin maintenant c'est reglé ! Et je crois que cette année mes profs veulent ma mort (tuer de fatigue, ça laisse pas de trace)

Tu vois Seveya, il suffisait de demander. Oui j'avais bien promis une semaine (en général c'est ce que je promet toujours mais euuuuuuuu :$)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2** : Regarde moi !

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Hakkai se leva en premier. Sans même attendre que son compagnon de chambrer n'ouvre les yeux, il était déjà dans la salle de bain à se faire couler un bon bain bien chaud. Ce qu'il voulait après une soirée comme celle qu'il avait passée la veille, c'était pouvoir se relaxer dans un bon bain de mousse. La compagnie des jeunes femmes avait été très agréable, il devait bien l'admettre, mais ce n'était pas du tout le genre de soirée qu'il aimait. D'abord, il n'aimait pas être loin de ses amis, bien que certaines circonstances l'y oblige parfois, ensuite il aimait bien pouvoir surveiller les faits et gestes de Gojyo, pour être sur qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, et enfin il aimait bien la compagnie des femmes, mais il préférait de très loin celle des hommes. Déjà plus jeune il avait toujours eu une légère préférence pour les messieurs, Kanan avait été la seule femme à lui faire savourer les plaisirs de l'amour et il ne voulait pas la remplacer par une autre femme. Depuis sa mort il était persuadé d'une chose : si un jour quelqu'un devait reprendre une place de choix dans son cœur, ça serait un homme et non une femme.

Derrière la porte, il entendit les gémissements de son ami, signe qu'il était entrain de se réveiller. Comme souvent, en l'entendant son cœur se serra quelque peu. Gojyo n'était pourtant qu'une espèce de Don Juan prêt à tout lorsqu'il s'agit de mettre une demoiselle dans son lit. Alors pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange depuis quelques temps en sa présence. Il savait bien que jamais rien n'arriverait entre son ami et lui, et que si jamais quelque chose venait à se produire, ça ne serait rien de plus qu'une histoire d'un soir. Hakkai ferma les yeux, son visage soudain fermé. Une histoire d'un soir…

Dans l'autre pièce, le tombeur de ces dames ouvrait doucement les yeux. Le soleil était déjà levé et quelqu'un avait crut bon d'ouvrir les volets. Qui donc pouvait avoir eu une idée aussi stupide ? Il se cogna le front du plat de la main en se retournant dans son lit. Hakkai bien sur ! Il était le seul a avoir les clés de la chambre et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup d'ouvrir les volets pour le forcer à se réveiller. Avec prudence, Gojyo se redressa dans son lit sans faire de bruit et regarda celui défait de son camarade. Bien évidement, il était déjà debout. Mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir le draguer s'il ne pouvait même pas le surprendre dès le réveil ?

Un son en provenance de la salle de bain le fit se tourner vers la porte restée entre ouverte. Mais bien sur, il était dans sa baignoire ! Monsieur avait eu une soirée fatigante avec les deux beautés qu'il s'était réservé et Monsieur se prélassait à présent dans un bon bain. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du rouquin. La salle de bain était parfaite pour une tactique d'approche. Il allait entrer dans la pièce, le charmer et lui sauter dessus pendant qu'il est encore dans son bain, ce qui allait grandement faciliter sa tâche pour la suite de son plan.

Le kappa entra dans la salle de bain en enlevant son tee-shirt, révélant une peau étonnement blanche. Dans son bain, Hakkai retint son souffle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici lui ? Depuis quand venait-il dans la salle de bain quand lui y était déjà ? Pas que le spectacle le dérange loin de là, mais il sentait ses joues devenir rouges et il allait bien vite manquer d'oxygène si le pantalon de son ami subissait le même sort que son haut. Alors que les mains du rouquin glissaient dangereusement vers sa ceinture, l'ancien humain décida qu'il était temps de manifester sa présence s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans cette baignoire.

« Hem… Gojyo ?... »

Le dit Gojyo se tourna vers lui, l'air faussement surprit de le trouver là. Il lui lança un étrange sourire. Un sourire… charmeur ? Oui, c'était ça, c'était bien le même sourire que celui qu'il gardait d'habitude pour les jolies demoiselles. La tête pleine de question, Hakkai vit son ami s'approcher de la baignoire sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il tâchait de ne pas lui faire peur. On aurait dit un chat s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie. Et c'était lui la proie.

« Heu… Gojyo… A quoi tu joues là ? »

Le rouquin s'arrêta pendant une seconde, le temps de trouver la réponse qu'il convenait, avant de reprendre son approche. Arrivé à hauteur de son compagnon, le kappa s'agenouilla et laissa une de ses mains glisser dans l'eau. Il caressa du bout des doigts le torse de son ami qui était devenu plus rouge que les cheveux de Kokaiji. Sa réaction l'encouragea et le dragueur se pencha en avant, son souffle venant jouer avec les cheveux du brun.

« Je ne joue pas. »

Ses lèvres vinrent se poser dans le cou de Hakkai qui retint de justesse un gémissement qui tentait de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Voyant que l'autre ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter, Gojyo ramena son visage en arrière afin de pouvoir prendre possession des lèvres de son compagnon. Il eut tout juste le temps de penser « _J'ai_ _gagner_ » avant que l'autre ne se dégage de son emprise en se reculant au fond de son bain. Surprit, notre ami aux yeux rouges se releva.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » s'emporta le brun en attrapant une serviette dont il s'enveloppa avant de sortir de l'eau. Après un dernier regard noir en direction de son compagnon, il sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'effondrer sur son lit après avoir prit soin de bien fermer la porte pour que l'autre ne puisse pas voir son moment de faiblesse.

* * *

La voiture roulait depuis déjà plusieurs heures et le silence qui pesait sur le petit groupe était anormalement lourd. A l'arrière du véhicule, Gojyo ruminait, ne faisant même plus attention à son voisin. Voilà déjà trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté l'auberge où il avait tenté sa première approche. Trois jours que Hakkai prenait bien soin de ne plus le regarder dans les yeux et faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Et il ne lui restait plus que trois jours pour charmer le brun ! Mais comment faire si ce dernier refusait de se laisser approcher ? Bon, d'accord, sa tactique d'approche n'avait pas marchée comme il le voulait et l'autre semblait avoir prit peur. Mais ce n'était quand même pas une raison valable pour ne plus vouloir le regarder dans les yeux ! A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, ce qui avait dû arriver deux ou trois fois durant ces quelques jours de voyage, il devait se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à crier « Regarde moi ! »

De son côté, Hakkai tentait de chasser de son esprit ces quelques minutes durant lesquels sont ami avait été si prêt de lui. Rien que d'y repenser, son esprit était envahie de pensés contradictoire. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'il avait été stupide de ne pas se laisser faire, qu'il attendait ça depuis des mois et qu'il venait de passer à côté de la chance de sa vie. Mais une autre partie de lui pensait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait, que s'il avait laissé Gojyo faire il serait devenu une aventure d'un jour et aurait inévitablement souffert. Depuis il tâchait de ne plus prendre de risque et faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec l'autre. Etrangement, Sanzo emmenait souvent Goku faire un tour et le forçait à rester avec le kappa. Etait-il au courant pour la tentative d'approche raté de leur compagnon de route ? L'ancien humain ne voyait pas comment cela aurait pu être le cas. C'est un cri plus qu'habituelle qui le tira de ses songes et le força à sourire.

« J'ai faim. »

« Normalement on devrait arriver dans un village d'ici une ou deux heures. »

Un étrange sourire de prédateur apparut sur le visage de Gojyo.

« _Avec un peu de chance on serra encore obligé de faire chambre commune Hakkai et moi. Et là je ne raterais pas mon coup._ »

Mais la chance ne semblait pas être de son côté, car ils ne trouvèrent qu'une seule chambre qu'ils allaient obliger de partager tous les quatre à l'auberge du village. D'autorité, Sanzo s'appropria le lit le plus prés de la fenêtre et sortit son paquet de cigarette. Il poussa un juron en le découvrant vide. Le bruit de la porte lui fit lever les yeux du paquet en carton qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité.

« Alors, tu en es où ? » demanda le moine au kappa qui venait d'entrer tandis que Hakkai était toujours à l'accueil pour régler la chambre d'avance.

Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à un grognement. Rien ne se passait comme il le désirait. Hakkai ne pouvait pas tomber sous son charme s'il ne pouvait pas le draguer en paix !

« On dirait bien que je vais gagner mon pari. »

Le demi humain s'apprêtait à répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant cette fois-ci entrer le sujet de la conversation. Sanzo se retint de justesse de sourire face à la mine dépitée de son « ami ». Hakkai alla directement s'installer sur son lit et sortit un livre de son sac qu'il commença à lire en silence, et en faisant surtout bien attention à ne regarder personne dans la petite pièce. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Gojyo sentit son cœur devenir lourd. Il aurait tant aimé que son ami le regarde enfin et ne le laisse plus dans cette indifférence totale. Le yokai ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose : que tout redevienne comme avant ce si stupide pari.

* * *

Ca vous à plus ?

Une review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**J'espére que je n'ai pas été trop longue. En tout cas voilà le troisième, et avant dernier chapitre. Et oui, déjà l'avant dernier chapitre. Ca va vite hein ?**

**Bonne lecture !****

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Baisé volé 

Dehors, la pluie tombait. Comme toujours dans ces moments là, Hakkai et Sanzo se trouvaient plongés dans un état proche de la dépression Le moine s'était installé prés de la fenêtre de la chambre alors que l'ancien humain était descendu au salon de l'auberge. Gojyo le trouva là, les yeux rivés sur le mur, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures s'il voulait remporter son pari. La situation n'était pas parfaite, son ami était triste et ils se trouvaient dans un lieu publique, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il ne voulait pas s'incliner devant Sanzo en admettant que son charme n'était plus aussi bon que dans le passé. Et pour l'instant, il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Le singe était dans la cuisine, il ne risquait donc pas le déranger.

Depuis l'endroit où il se trouvait, Gojyo observa son ami en silence. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il le trouva beau. Depuis que cette histoire avait commencée, il avait observé son ami bien plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Bien sur, il savait que Hakkai se renfermait quand il pleuvait, mais jamais encore il n'avait remarqué sa façon de fixer le mur, ni cet air totalement résigné mais également légèrement perdu. Il savait très bien qu'il pensait à son ancienne femme, celle qui n'avait même pas été capable de rester près d'un homme tel que lui. Une pointe de jalousie lui traversa le cœur et il se sentit ridicule. Il était grand temps que cette histoire ce termine, il en avait assez de se sentir triste quand le regard de son compagnon fuyait le sien ou, comme à cet instant, il était jaloux de Kanan et de la relation qu'ils avaient eut ensemble. Gojyo pensait qu'une fois qu'il aurait eut ce qu'il voulait et qu'il aurait cloué le bec à ce stupide moine, il arrêterait de penser à de telles stupidités.

L'ancien humain poussa un soupir et le rouquin retint son souffle. Il avait l'air si triste. Etrangement, il eut envi d'aller le réconforter. Prenant son courage à deux mains il se décida enfin à se bouger.

En entendant la chaise à côté de la sienne bouger, l'ancien humain se força à sortir de ses pensées et releva la tête. Quand son regard rencontra deux magnifiques yeux rouges il se sentit rougir. Il aurait voulu se lever se sauver, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux depuis l'épisode de la baignoire, mais ses jambes refusèrent de le soulever et il resta là, ses yeux toujours rivé sur ceux de son ami.

Gojyo avala avec difficulté sa salive, tentant de trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais rien ne lui venait. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité il ne savait pas quels mots employer. Il avait envi de le consoler, mais en même temps il avait envi de le draguer. Ses yeux émeraude lui faisaient horriblement envi. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, le rouquin monta une main vers le visage de son ami. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau blanche du monstre, il le sentit trembler sous lui, mais il ne bougea pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Gojyo se mordis les lèvres. Il lui faisait tellement envi…

Dans la tête de Hakkai, tout ce bousculait. Gojyo était là, lui caressant la joue. La pluie battait toujours contre le carreau, mais étrangement il se sentait bien. Il était avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément, pour qui il avait des sentiments qu'il tentait de masquer, et cette même personne s'occupait de lui.

Doucement, le kappa pencha sa tête sur le côté, s'approchant de son ami. Il pensait qu'il allait l'embrasser, que l'autre se laisserait faire, mais alors que ses lèvres auraient dû rencontrer celle de son partenaire, il ne rencontra que du vide. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa, surpris. Hakkai s'était levé et se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

« Hé, mais tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Gai ? »

L'ancien humain s'arrêta. Il regardait en direction de la porte, ne se sentant pas capable d'affronter le regard de son ami.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je ne suis pas un jouet d'un soir, c'est tout. »

Gojyo regarda son ami quitter la pièce sans rien faire pour le retenir. Ainsi donc c'était pour ça qu'il le fuyait depuis une semaine. Il ne voulait pas finir dans son lit pour s'en faire éjecter quelques heures plus tard. Pourtant les autres filles ne s'en plaignaient pas…

De nouveau son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait pas que son ami pense ça de lui. Bien sur il avait la salle manie de cumuler les jolies filles mais s'il sortait avec lui. Quoi alors ? Ça serait différent ? Oui sans doute, car pour lui Hakkai avait toujours été plus qu'un ami. Il était un compagnon, un confident. Et il ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir, il en était incapable. Il ne supportait pas de voir des larmes couler sur ses joues si blanches.

Le métis se leva ans vraiment s'en rendre compte et sortit de la pièce. Il suivait les traces de son ami, sachant très bien où se dernier c'était rendu. Quand il voulait être seul, il finissait toujours devant une fenêtre, dans sa chambre ou, quand Sanzo s'y trouvait, dans la salle de bain. Le mi-homme monta l'escalier et se rendit dans leur salle de bain, une porte donnant sur le couloir lui permettant d'y accéder sans avoir à passer devant ce fichu moine. S'il y en avait un qu'il ne voulait pas voir pour le moment c'était bien cet homme.

Il découvrit sans aucune surprise son ami assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, sous la fenêtre. Comme un peu plus tôt, il regardait la pluie couler sur la vitre. En entendant la porte se refermer, Hakkai se tourna vers son ami et poussa un profond soupir.

« Tu n'arrête donc jamais ? »

« Non. »

Le brun secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux autour de lui. Il ne souriait plus. A cet instant là, Gojyo le trouva beau, tout simplement beau.

Doucement, presque dangereusement, comme ce premier jour où il avait voulu le surprendre dans son bain, il se glissa vers sa proie.

Résigné, le brun ne bougea pas. Il se sentait comme prit au piège. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à ces deux yeux carmin.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, Gojyo murmura enfin ce qu'il mourra d'envi de dire depuis qu'il l'avait vu quitter la salle à manger.

« Tu n'es pas une histoire d'un soir. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. La phrase de son ami résonnait encore dans la tête de Hakkai quand son ami s'éloigna de lui. Etrangement, son visage était triste.

« Gojyo ? »

Le demi humain secoua la tête.

« J'ai une affaire à arranger. Attends moi là, je reviens. »

* * *

Hakkai attendit durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il entendit enfin une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir. C'était celle de la chambre, là où se trouvait Sanzo. Il retint son souffle. Gojyo avait-il une liaison avec le moine et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait eu l'air tellement triste après l'avoir embrassé ? Alors pourquoi avoir passé toute une semaine à lui courir après ?

Ne pouvant résister à la curiosité plus longtemps, il se dirigea vers la porte donnant vers la chambre. Il colla son oreille contre le bois et retint son souffle. Les voix lui parvenaient étouffées mais il entendait tout.

« Tu t'avoue enfin vaincu ? » demandait la voix de Sanzo.

« Oui, je ne peux pas le faire. »

« Et pourquoi ? Ton charme ne serait-il plus ce qu'il était ? »

Il entendit le moine ricaner et il s'imaginait très bien son ami serrer les poings.

« Tu n'y es pas. Je ne peux pas draguer Hakkai, c'est tout. »

« Alors j'ai gagné mon pari ? »

« … Oui… »

* * *

La porta claqua. Gojyo se retourna vers la salle de bain, soudain inquiet.

« On dirait qu'il t'a entendu. »

Sans réfléchir, le kappa sortie de la pièce en courant. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se fasse de fausses idées…

* * *

**Une tite review pour l'auteur ?**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour tout le monde._

_Presque un an pour poster le dernier chapitre._

_C'est une honte, un scandale... Je serais lectrice ça ferait déjà longtemps que j'aurais tué l'auteur._

_J'ai même honte de le mettre en ligne..._

_M'enfin bon, voilà, enfin, la fin de cette fic..._

_Je n'ai aucune excuse, je sais._

_Bonne lecture tout de même._

**Chapitre 4** : Amour sous les étoiles

Gojyo dévala l'escalier le plus rapidement possible, mais il était déjà trop tard : Hakkai avait déjà quitté l'auberge. Le rouquin se maudit intérieurement, il aurait dû faire plus attention avant d'aller parler à ce fichu moine. Il savait pourtant que la chambre et la salle de bain étaient côte à côte et que son ami risquait de tout entendre. Sur le coup il n'y avait pas pensé, il voulait simplement mettre fin à ce parti stupide afin de pouvoir prendre son temps pour draguer son ami et, peut-être, pouvoir sortir avec lui. Il voulait que cela se fasse naturellement, il ne voulait pas brusquer les choses. Mais Hakkai s'était montré un peu trop curieux et voilà le résultat, il s'était sauvé. Il faut bien dire qu'à sa place il aurait fait la même chose. Apprendre qu'on s'était fait draguer uniquement à cause d'un pari ce ne doit pas être bien agréable.

Notre ami était cependant bien décidé à ne pas laisser s'enfuir l'homme qui l'attirait. Il avait mis une semaine pour s'en rendre compte mais maintenant il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de son regard. Bien sur, avant non plus il ne parvenait pas à rester bien longtemps sans devoir regarder son ami, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il le regardait avant de commencer un combat, comme s'il cherchait à puiser de la force en lui. Il le regardait avant d'aller se coucher, comme pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et lui rappeler qu'il n'était jamais bien loin. Et il regardait avant de partir avec une femme, comme s'il cherchait son accord dans son regard. Il lui avait fallu être privé de ce contact pour se rendre compte du vide qui s'imposait en lui quand ses yeux ne pouvaient se noyer dans ceux émeraude de son ami. Pendant une semaine l'autre l'avait fuit et maintenant il devait tout faire pour le retrouver.

Le rouquin sortit en courant de l'auberge. Dehors il pleuvait toujours et après avoir fait deux fois le tour de l'auberge sans rien voir il était trempé jusqu'au os. Il tremblait sous sa veste et savait qu'il risquait de tomber malade s'il ne se dépêchait pas à rentrer se mettre au chaud, ça allait à coup sur de provoquer la furie du moine, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne rentrerait pas sans son ami.

Resserrant sa veste autour de lui pour tenter de se réchauffer, Gojyo s'enfonça un peu plus dans la ville. Au loin, il vit une ombre tourner au coin d'une rue. Il se mit à courir, appelant son ami. Bientôt la silhouette fut en face de lui.

Hakkai avait l'impression de courir depuis une éternité, mais la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui rappela que ça devait faire tout au plus une petite demi heure. La pluie le transperçait jusqu'au os et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : pouvoir retourner à l'auberge et s'enfoncer sous ses couvertures pour pouvoir pleurer tout son saoul. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, car s'il retournait à l'auberge il finirait par tomber nez à nez avec son « ami » et il n'était pas sur de le supporter. Comment réagirait-il face à celui qu'il aimait alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que ce dernier s'était servi de lui pour réussir un pari ? Il se serait donné des baffes. Il s'était laissé embrassé par le métis alors qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien attendre d'autre de lui qu'une simple soirée.

En réalité ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'avoir été l'enjeu d'un pari entre le moine et son ami qui le mettait dans cet état, mais plutôt le fait que malgré que son honneur soit en jeu Gojyo n'avait pas voulu aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il devait vraiment le dégoûter pour que son ami ait choisi de s'avouer vaincu devant Sanzo plutôt que de l'aimer pendant une seule nuit.

Derrière lui il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna et resta quelques secondes à regarder son ami qui courait vers lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il l'attendre et faire en sorte qu'il ne voit pas les larmes couler sur son visage, ou bien reprendre sa course ? De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix, sa course ne le mènerait nulle part. Sanzo avait l'argent des Dieux et Dragon Blanc était resté à l'auberge. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Alors que ce choix s'imposait à l'esprit de l'ancien humain, Gojyo arrivait à son niveau. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour faire demi tour. Il était prit au piège, son ami était trop près pour qu'il puisse encore se sauver. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, le roux lui agrippa le bras et l'attira près de lui.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. » murmura le métis dans le cou de son ami.

Hakkai se dégagea d'un mouvement sec du bras. Il lui fit face, le fixant dans les yeux. Il n'allait pas se laisser ramener docilement à l'auberge de cette façon. L'autre ne devait pas croire qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

« De quel droit me donnes-tu des ordres ? Tu avais raison, tu ne voulais pas de moi comme une histoire d'un soir. Je n'étais qu'un… qu'un pari. »

« Tu n'y es pas. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Car tu as préféré t'avouer vaincu plutôt que de coucher avec moi. Toi ? Tu t'es avoué vaincu face au moine ! Je dois avoir vraiment bien peu d'importance. »

« Tu ne comprends pas. »

Hakkai se dégagea de son emprise d'un rapide geste du bras. Lui tournant résolument le dos, il se remit en route vers l'auberge. Son cœur était lourd et lui faisait mal. Il l'aimait et lui… lui…

Gojyo suivit son compagnon les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la tête basse. Il avait tout perdu. Son amour, son amitié, tout. Plus jamais il ne pourrait plonger ses yeux dans les siens, plus jamais il ne pourrait le toucher…

« Tu te trompes. »

Hakkai se tourna vers son ancien ami. Le rouquin s'était arrêté à quelque mètres de lui et malgré la pluie il lui était facile de voir des larmes rouler le long de ses joues. Il fit un geste dans sa direction mais se retint à la dernière minute. Non, il ne lui donnerait pas cette satisfaction.

« Sur quoi ? Tu vas peut-être me dire que je n'étais pas qu'un pari entre Sanzo et toi ? »

« Au début oui… Mais je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi mais… J'avais envi d'essayer. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis fin au pari avec ce moine de malheur. Pas parce que tu ne me plaisais pas. »

Le cœur de l'ancien humain rata un battement. Il fit un pas dans sa direction, tentant de contenir sa joie.

« Vraiment ? »

Gojyo ne put lui répondre. Sa gorge était nouée et il se sentait incapable de prononcer une seule parole de plus. Avec les femmes s'étaient simple de les baratiner. Mais avec Hakkai… Il ne pouvait pas simplement lui sortir ses mensonges habituels… car il voulait tellement plus de lui.

Le kappa releva la tête et ne put se retenir de sourire en voyant celui qui éclairait le visage de son ami. C'était un vrai sourire, et pas ce pâle artifice qu'il leur resservait tout au long de la journée.

Lentement, chacun avançant vers l'autre en savourant l'instant, ils se rapprochèrent. Quand ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, Gojyo put de nouveau le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

« Cette fois-ci ne part plus, » murmura-t-il dans son cou.

« Promis. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les deux compagnons entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre, sans faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Sanzo releva la tête de son journal et lança un regard réprobateur en direction de leurs vêtements mouillés. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir un chauffeur et un… heu… un kappa malade.

« Vous aviez vraiment besoin de rester si longtemps dehors ? » demanda le moine en allumant sa cigarette.

Gojyo resserra son étreinte autour de son ami, tachant de calmer ses tremblements.

« Oui, »

Et sans plus attendre, il entraîna son futur amant dans la salle de bain dont il claqua la porte. Peu lui importait si on pouvait parfaitement entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Il était avec Hakkai et plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« Je crois que finalement j'ai perdu mon pari, » murmura le moine en souriant à son journal.

_Oui, je sais, un lemon aurait sans doute été le bienvenu pour m'excusé mais..._

_Enfin bon, est-ce que ça mérite une review ou non?_

_Bizoux_


End file.
